


a new flame arc

by Beyondtheswordproject



Series: the beyond the sword series [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Manga, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondtheswordproject/pseuds/Beyondtheswordproject
Summary: This is a next generation story of blue exorcist that I've working on for over a year now and i finally got the confidence to post it but i hope you enjoy.You can also follow updates on my animo on the blue exorcist animo.My user is beyond the sword project.





	1. The start of a new story.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for miss spells and grammer errors, i write this on my phone and I'm not the best with English.

The male who was running quickened is pace trying to run away from the group of people that were chasing him. He had a deep hatred for the person these people worked for but he couldn't think of that he needed to run.

The ground wet from the rain that was falling from the clouds, it made it hard to run but he was also glad it was raining cause it would slow them down to.

He heard a growl from his cat friend as he ran but it was soon followed by a sound of an animal getting hurt.

"Damnit..." he cursed under his breath.

"You have a clear shot get him!!" He heard a male's voice yet.

He tried desperately to run faster but it was know use, soon he felt as sharp pain go through hia back.  
He didn't remember anything after he felt the pain, all he knew was the feeling of falling to the ground then sliping out of consciousness.

It was the end for him.

 

               _________________________

-11 months later-

 

The pair of automatic doors of the convenient store slid open as a girl wearing a long black coat and brown hair walked out holding a plastic bag of food containers.

"Please come again!!" She heard the woman from behind the conter tell her as she walked out into the cold spring rain.

"You know i will!!" She yelled back pulling up her hood then running down the sidewalk.

               _________________________

"When will rika be back...?" A girl with light brown and purple eyes asked as she stood by the window looking out into the dark raining night.

"I don't know..." a male with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes answered back as he sat on the couch with a book in hand.

The younger brown haired girl pouted as she walked away from the window finding her own spot on the couch.

"Do you think dad will be home first or rika?" The girl asked as she heard her brother let out a sigh.

"Rika cause dad's at work" he said clearly annoyed by the questions she kept asking.

Just then the both of them heard the front door open and a female voice called out saying "I'm home and i bring food!!"

 

"Rika!!" The young girl yelled out as she jumped off the couch and ran over to the front door to greet her older sister.

"Hay akemi" rika smiled at her younger sister as she walked past her, making her way to the kitchen to set the bag of food down on the table.

Akemi happily followed her sister into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Kyoko come on!!" Rika called out as she proceeded to take out the individual food containers and chop sticks and set them down onto the table.

Kyoko closed his book and got up from his seat on the couch. "Did you get the one without meat?" He asked as he entred the kitchen.

Rika nodded and she toke a seat in one of the chairs "yes, don't worry"

"Good..." kyoko said as he toke his own seat at the table.

"Thank you for the meal!!" The three of them said before taking bites of their dinner.

 

               _________________________

 

Silence filled the office that the 6 exorcist's sat in, looking over filles.

The somewhat endless silence broke when one of them groaned and sat the file he was looking over on the table.  
"Man, we're getting no where..." the pink haired male said groaning.

"Then what do you suggest we do shima...?" One of the other Exorcist's said.

"I don't know go out and look i mean don't you wanna look for him bon!?" Shima said giving his friend a glance.

"We've already looked wherever we could, shima..." bon said not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Shima's right, we won't get anywhere if we keep looking over files we've looked at a hundred times." The blond exorcist said as she placed the file down onto the table and looked at it sadly.

The file had a picture of their friend, he was smiling like he was in every picture they had of him.

"I miss rin..." the blond exorcist spoke softly as she became a bit misty eyed.

"We all so shiemi" her husband said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm more mad then sad!" The purple haired exorcist said slamming down the file down on the table "i mean how does this jerk get is ass taken away?!"

The rest of the group stared at her for a second before bon let out a sigh "that's what we're trying to figure out izumo..." he said.

"You are stupid if this what you think is gonna find him!" She yelled out.

"Yeah!! Let's go with my idea an-"

"IT'S NOT THE ILLUMINATI!!!" Shima was cut off as the rest of the group yelled at him.

"Shima, they've been gone for years why would they come back now?" The bald exorcist said turning to look at his friend.

Shima shrugged "well who else would want to?"

"Maybe someone who was mad that they made him the Paladin" one of them suggested.

"Yuki may be right" shiemi agreed as she nodded.

"Look it's getting late and we have alot of work tommorw so lets just call it a night" the bald exorcist suggested.

"Konekomaru's right" bon said as he got up from his seat "let's talk about this more later"

"Fine, come on renzo..." izumo said as she stood up from her seat and sighed.

The rest if them got up and headed out the office all but bon.

He looked down at the file with rins picture on it and sighed.

"Don't worry suguro we'll find him before the deadline" he heard shiemi say, he had almost forgotten the deadline they only had one more month.

"Right..." he mumbled as he walked out of the office.

               _________________________

 

"I'm home!!!" Bon yelled out as he entered his home, he was glad he didn't hear anyone reply back but when he walked into the living room he saw his two older children sitting in the couch.

"Its late" he said.

"Yeah so?" Rika said not even giving her father a glance.

"You have school in the morning" bon sighed for the hundredth time that night.

"But i wanna know if you found anything new today" rika said looking up at her dad.

"No we didn-"

"Like always"

The both of them looked at kyoko who was sitting on the other side of the couch reading his book. "its the same as always" he said as he closed the book and stood up.

"You need to have more faith kyoko" rika said pouting slightly at her brother.

"I'll have faith when they find something new" kyoko said before he walked over to the steps and went up to his bedroom.

"Buzz kill" rika mumbled as she stood up going up to her bedroom as well.

Bon frowned as he watched they go up the steps, had it been the same answer for so long that they really gave up on the fact that he would be home again.

 

               _________________________

"Ugh, i can't get this damn thing tied!!!" Rika groaned as she walked down the stair's trying desperately to tie the bow on her uniform.

Kyoko let out a sigh "come here..."

Rika went over to her brother who helped her fix and tie the bow.

"Will you be ok alone?" Rika asked akemi who was sitting at the kitchen table.

Akemi nodded happily and smiled "yep! I'll be fine!"

"Alright there you go..." kyoko said as he finished fixing the bow for rika.

"Ok, let's go!" Rika grinned at her brother who just gave her the same blank expression he almost always had.

"Let's just get to school..." he said walking past his sister to the front door.

"Bye akemi!" Rika waved as kyoko used one of the magic key's the led to the school on the front door.

"Bye bye!" Akemi waved back as she watched her siblings leave.

"Welp it's just me ans you kuro" akemi said to the Cat Sídhe who jumped onto the table and meowed.

               _________________________  
The twins entered from one of the doors at the court yard that had a huge fountain and trees arounds it,they made their way to the entrance of the school where student's were gathered, greeting their friends and some saying their good byes to their families that had just dropped them off.

"There's alot of people..." kyoko said as the two of them walked up the stairs of the school entrance.

"What did you expect?" Rika asked  looking over at her brother who just shrugged.

"KYOKO!!!"

 

"Hm?" Kyoko turned his head to look over his shoulder but all he saw was his purple haired friend running up the steps "w-wait kai!!" Before kyoko could move out if the way he was tackled to the ground from behind.

"Hey kai" rika greeted as she looked down at the two boys the ground.

"I would of stopped him but i didn't care" a shorter and younger girl with long brown hair that was tied in twintails that rested over her shoulders said as she walked up the steps.

"Please get off of me...." kyoko mumbled softly  as his friend held onto him tightly.

"Right, sorry dude" kai said as he got off his friend and helpped him up.

Kyoko gave his friend a glare "you don't do that"

"Sorry but you haven't talked to me all break" kai said with a pout.

"You all are gonna be late if you keep standing around like idiot's"

The four of them turned around and looked up to see two girls standing at the entrance of the school, one with long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and one with shorter dirty blond hair that was tied in small twintails.

"Well isn't the princess and her little sister" rika said smirking slightly.

The brown haired girl scoffed at the nickname and gave rika a glare "just hurry up before your late for the assembly" she said turning away from the group.

"So cruel as usual" rika said as she walked past the two girl's.

"Heh...rika's still the same..." the dirty blond haired girl said laughing nervously knowing well her sister and rika loved to push each other's buttons.

 "Hmph!!" The older but shorter sister huffed as she walked away the group going in the same direction to the auditorium.

The rest of the group followed the two and soon they reached the huge auditorium that was filled with student's sitting in seat's, listening to one of the teacher's giving the normal welcoming speech.

"I'm going to kill you if we missed them announcing the class Representatives..." the brown haired girl whispered to rika before she went over to the seats where the other second year's were sitting.  
              _________________________

 

After the assembly and the boring long tour of the school was finally over so now the group was just walking down one of the many long hall's of the school.

"So, what now...?" Kai asked as he walked along with the group.

"We go to the cram of course" yui turned around and said.

"How do we get there thought...? Is it in one of the class room's...?" Kai asked.

" ** _Wrong_**!!" Yui said grabing a key out of her bag "we use this" she said as she lead her group of friend's to a random door as she put the magic key in the key and turned it and once opening the door it revealed a long hallway with many door's and stained glass windows.

"Woah..." the rest of them said at once as they walked down the hallway untill they all stopped when yui stopped in front of a door.

"And this one is the cram school" she said opening it to show a very dirty classroom with about three rows of desk's that were just as big as the one's in the normal classroom's.

"It's a mess..." airi said as the group walked into the classroom.

"Is it just you in this class...?" Rika asked looked towards yui who shook her head.

"No, some third year's were with me last year" she repiled.

"Hello class" the group turned around to see their teacher walk into the classroom.

"Hi dad!" Mami said happily greeting her father.

"Hello mami..." yukio said letting out a sigh "now please take your seats"

"Ok!" Everyone said as they went to sit down at their newly claimed desk's.

"Alright let's start the first lesson"

              _____________________

 

The sound's of heel's hitting the ground echoed through out the hallway as a woman walked down it holding a sliver tray that had assorted Medical supplies and medicine.

She reached a large door that was soon opened for by two guards that were standing by the door.

"I have what you asked for sir" the female said as she sat the tray down near where the other scientists were working.

"Thank you" one of the male scientists said.

"Are you sure these drug's will stop his demonic powers sir?" Another scientist asked.

"Yes I'm for sure, we have tested it on many demons." The scientist said as he picked up a syringe that had a dark gray liquid in it.

"It's our only way to test on him without any fighting" he said as the other scientists moved out of the way for the lead scientist to walk up to their test subject.

"Now, son of satan your about to be in our control" he spoke before piercing the needle into the demon's neck and the last thing that was heard the loud pained scream that escaped the demons throat.


	2. A neko's kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow after months a new chapter, also have in mind some of the parts were written very far apart and its also kinda rushed to cause i felt like needed to release a new chapter after months.

"Where is that girl...?" The girl with long black hair that was tied into a side ponytail and a had a white headband on said with a sigh as she stood at the top of the stair's looking over at the sea of student's to see if she could see her friend.

"Akio!!!" The black haired girl heard the familier voice and sighed in relief.

A girl with short fluffy brown hair who was wearing the normal girl's school uniform but her friend akio could see that the bow was not tied at all so it was around her neck, moving around as she ran up the step's.

"I...i'm sorry akio...!!!" The girl said as she panted heavily.

"I guess some things won't change will it, machi?" Akio said pulling the girl closer and fixed up her friend's bow.

Machi smiling wide "thank you!"

"Now come on we're gonna be late for class" akio said as she grabbed machi by the hand and dragged her inside the school.

They both walked through the crowded hallway of the school while akio toke machi's class schedule from her bag "you didn't get into the advanced class?" She asked her now looking over at machi who shook her head "no...but I'm just glad i got into the school" she said with a smile.

Akio sighed "yeah, i guess"

Both of the girl's stopped in front of the classroom "can you get to your class on your own?" Akio asked.

Machi pouted "I'm not a child...."

"I know but you don't have the best sense of direction"

"Don't worry I'll get to class just fine!" 

Akio gave machi an unconvinced look and shook her head "alright just hurry up before your late, I'll see you at lunch ok?"

Machi nodded "ok!"

They both went their separate ways by akio going into her classroom and machi walking down the hallway that wasn't so crowed anymore sense pretty much everyone else had already gotten to their classes.

While machi walked she looked at her surroundings still in awe how fancy and big the school was but all those thought's stopped when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going..." the voice sounded a bit cold but yet so familier to machi.

"Oh! S-sorry!!" Machi said turning her head to look at the person she bumped into to. All she caught a glimpse of was the distinctive long black hair he had.

"Kyok-" machi was cut off by the sound of the bell school bell ringing "right class!!!" She yelled out as she sprinted to her classroom.

 

              _________________________

Once class ended machi slumped over her desk, only about a few hour's into school she could already tell this school was gonna kill her with the power of learning.

"Imma go scare kyoko!" 

Machi looked up to see two student's standing at the door way.

"Alright don't scare him to bad" the female student said to the male as he ran off.

Machi got up from her seat, grabbing her school bag as she walked over to the door.

"Are you just gonna let kai scare him?" Machi asked the female that she already knew sense she pretty much saw her every summer when she went to kyoto.

"Yep, but i should go and make sure kyoko doesn't get to startled" rika said with a slight laugh. "I'll see you later, machi" she said giving the other girl a short wave as she walked ofg in the same direction her friend went.

"Bye!" Machi yelled out as she waved back happily.

Machi couldn't lie that their little friend group intrested her she didn't understand why but she did know a certain someone in their group intrested her the most and it was kyoko suguro. He intrested her cause of how different he seemed, he was timid, quiet and a bit cu-

"Machi!"

"Eek!" Machi was scared out of her train of thought when she heard and saw her friend akio walking up to her.

"Uh, you ready to get some lunch...?" Akio asked a bit taken back that machi got scared.

"O-oh Yeah, I'm ready!" Machi answered ad she smiled slightly almost nervously.

"Okay but we're stopping by somewhere first" akio said.

              _________________________

"Why are we going to the library?" Machi asked pouting slightly as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"I didn't really get the chance to check it out during the tour so" akio started as they entered the huge school library "i wanna check it out now"

Machi let out a sigh "fine but please don't take to long cause all the good food will be gone!"

"I know" akio said as she walked away from her friend to explore the huge shelves of books.

Machi decided to walk around as well while she waited for her friend, she looked up and down the tall shelves. To her it seemed like they had every book ever written but she doubted that probably only every book ever written in japan.  
She was beginning to grow bored as she walked through the library, she grabbed a random book of the shelve and gave it a quick look before she closed it realizing that it was a book with words she didn't even understand. 

She sighed, turned around and stopped dead in her tracks, standing right in front of her was the boy with the long black hair.

Machi smiled wide and yelled out "kyoko!" Of course this startled the boy and made him drop the book he was reading.

"You don't yell like that in a library" kyoko said in a annoyed whisper.

"Oh, sorry..." machi said more quietly this time.

"What the hell do you even want...?" The long haired boy said as he picked up his book off the floor.

"I just wanted to say hi" machi said with a smile on her face.

"Well go say hi to someone else"

Machi's smile broke as she looked at kyoko slightly confused and hurt.  
"But..." she said softly.

"Ok, machi we can go get lunch now" akio called out as she turned the corner.

"Oh, right" machi nodded slowly walking over to her friend.  
Kyoki gave her an annoyed look as she walked away before he went back to his book.

              _________________________

 

"So why were you talking to suguro?" Akio asked her machi as she toke a bite of her yakisoba bread.

"Well, it wasn't really talking..." machi mumbled looking down at her food in her hands.

"I mean suguro is kinda mean" akio said.

"Kyoko isn't mean he's just..."

"Mean," akio said trying to finish machis sentence.

"Nooo! He's shy!" Machi pouted.

"Machi, i know but he still comes off as a jerk" akio said with a sigh.

 

"Maybe...but..." machi sighed "i guess he's a bit mean..."

"Good you agree with me now eat your bread before i steal it from you"

Machi perked up instantly "no you can't steal my bread!" She said as she toke a big bite out of it.

"Now your back to normal" akio laughed as she watched her friend quickly eat the bread.

              _________________________

"Oh hay i haven't seen you all day" kyoko didn't even have to look up from his book he was read while sitting at his desk that it was his sister that he found annoying, he found everyone annoying to be honest.  
"You saw me this morning before we went to class..." kyoko said in his normal annoyed tone of voice.

Rika pouted as she sat at her desk "stop being so grumpy."

Kai walked and stood in front of kyoko desk "did you even talk to anyone today?"  
Kyoko glanced up at his purple-haired friend and just by his look kai already knew the answer to the question.  
Kai laughed nervously "guess not..."

 

"Someone probably tried to and he just told them to leave him alone" rika said knowing her brother all to well and kyoko didn't deny it, in fact he nodded and looked back at his book "something like that..."

"Come on kyoko we're in high school now!" Kai groaned as he placed his hands on his friends shoulders making him look up at him once again. "You have to stop being antisocial and have some fun!" Kai smiled wide but kyoko wasn't having it and gave him a glare "oh shut up" he said grumpy as ever.

Kai frowned as he moved his hands away "your no fun..." he mumbled softly.

"Don't worry kai I'll have fun with you cause fun means i might get to kiss a cute girl" rika said almost drooling over the thought.

"Why are you like this...?" Kai said weirded out by the way rika was acting but he wasn't surprised by this one bit.

              _________________________

 

                 

It was the end of the day, Akio and machi had gone to look at what after school clubs there were after they got done with classes but now they were back at female dormitory.

"Are you sure you didn't like any of the club's?" Akio asked as she and machi walked down the clean and nice hallway if their huge dormitory that was crowded with all the other girls.

"I liked the swim club..." Machi said in a very unsure tone but she tried to best to lie to her friend to make her happy but Akio saw right through it.

"Your only saying that cause I'm joining the swim club," Akio said with a sigh. "Come on machi you promised you'd join a club"

Machi smiled softly and looked down at the ground as they walked "I know but I haven't found one I enjoy yet..." 

 

"Look just promise me you'll do something fun in high school." Akio said and machi lifted her head, looking at Akio and nodded quickly "of course high school is all about fun!"

"Good cause I'm sure true cross will have some great high school partys!" Akio said very excitedly, wrapping her arm around the other girl.

                 _________________________

"Mom, how do you have fun in high school?" Machi asked her mother through the phone as she laid on her unmade bed.

"Uh well..." She thought for a moment "maybe try making new friends i guess or try new things" she answered.

"Is that you did...?" Machi asked.

 noriko let out a small sigh with a slight smile on her face before she answered "yes, i kinda had to cause izumo was off doing her own thing but I'm glad i did do that in the end and it will be the same for with akio joining clubs so you gotta have the best time you can."

"But how do you have fun on your own?" Machi asked. "Well uh...that's for you to decide." Her mother answered.

"Oh okay! I'm going go try to find something to do then!" Machi in excitement and hung up the phone. "W-well be careful and I love-" Noriko tried to get out before her daughter quickly hung up the phone. 

 

               _________________________

After a whole week had gone by machi wasn't having any luck with finding anything to do on her own, she hadn't made new friends either. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be and it wasn't any easier with after Akio made it into the swimming club.

But her all her troubles went away when she remembered that two of her kinda friends were in the same class as her, the whole class she kept staring at the purple haired boy the whole time and he took notice of this and it made him feel a bit uneasy. Kai leaned back in his chair to get closer to Rika who sat behind him. "She's watching me..." He whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear. "Who is?" Rika questioned. Kai pointed in the direction of machi who quickly looked away when she saw him point at her.

"Hm, maybe she has a crush on you." Rika said with a shrug. "I hope not, I'm too awkward with that kind of stuff," Kai said sitting in his chair normally now. 

After class machi stopped the two at the doorway by yelling "do you wanna hang out after school?!" 

Kai and Rika stared at her for a moment before kai answered with "we have after school stuff..."

Machi stood there, slightly heartbroken that the only people she felt like the only people she thought she'd ever had a chance at being friends with said no to hanging out with her. "O-oh that's okay, I'll see you around..." She said walking out of the classroom, highschool so far wasn't as fun or as easy as she thought it would be.

               _________________________

"I'm going for a walk!" Machi yelled out as she put on her shoes, after hearing an "okay" from akio she walked out the door, it had just gotten dark outside and students had already gone inside for the night but machi always liked walking around at night, it had become a way for her to destress really. 

"I really have to make some friends...." Machi said to herself, she never had an issue making friends before but since she was in a whole different place with smart and rich people it was a lot harder, but she wasn't gonna stop trying.

Machi smiled "i just have to try- ow" she stopped walking and looked down at her leg "what scratched me...?" She mumbled to herself noticing a scratch that wasn't there before. then she heard a soft growl coming from behind her, she turned around slowly and was met with an animal that looked like it was undead and rotting. Her eyes widen as she took a step back, she had never seen something like this or ever expected to see this while walking around the school, it looked so angry and it was getting ready to jump at her and when it did she let out a scream.

               _________________________

"Why did i have to come with you?" Kyoko asked as him and kai walked, Kai had dragged him along when he went to the convenient store to pick up some bread. "Cause i didn't want to go alone and you need to get out more" kai answered holding the plastic bag.  
"I could be doing homework..." Kyoko said, being annoyed by his friend.  
"Oh come on i know you finished it already," Kai said to him.

"Well, then i could be doing anything else but this..." Kyoko said looking at the stone ground as he walked.

"HELP!" both of them stopped and kyoko looked up as the two of them saw a certain brown haired girl running towards them.  
"What's wrong?!" Kai asked machi stopped in front of them. "T-that..." Machi pointed to where the demon thing that was chasing after her. "W-what is that thing?" Kyoko asked becoming as scared as machi was of it. "I-i'm not sure but...uh... let's go!" Kai said dropping the bag of bread and grabbing both kyoko and machi by the wrists and started running.

                _________________________

Yui poured water into a small pot of Burro’s Tail. "Drink up little one..." She said to the succulent, smiling softly.

Then with a sound of her door hitting the wall as it was opened quickly she was startled and dropped the cup she used to pour water making what was left of the water spill on her desk "what do you need....?" She asked turning head to look at the three standing in her doorway. "There's a demon chasing after machi can you shoot it for us?" Kai asked.

Yui let out a sigh as she opened her desk drawer and got her gun out "clean up the water, I'll be right back" Yui said as she walked passed them.

"S-she has a gun...?" Machi asked in shock as she watches Yui with a gun in hand walk to the front door of the dormitory and open it to face the demon that was standing outside.

"Yeah, cool right?" Kai said looking over at machi.

With a quick pull of the trigger, Yui shot the demon. "It was a low level you could have kicked it and it would have stopped..." Yui said as she shot it again to finish it off.

"Woah..." Machi said in awe, she was amazed on how yui was able to take it off without being scared of it. "How were not scared of it?"

"I do it almost everyday" Yui answered. 

"Huh...? Why?" Machi asked.

"Cause we're in the cram school" kai answered.

"Whats a cram school...?" Machi questioned again.

"It's where you learn to be an exorcist."  He answered.

"Oh! My dads one of those!" Machi said.

"Machi, why don't you go back to your dorms its almost past curfew" Yui suggested.  
"Oh okay, i guess I'll see you all later...!" Machi smiled as she started to make her way back to her dorms.

"Now, if you'll excuse me i have to make a phone call." Yui said walking back inside and up the steps. 

"To who?" Kyoko asked.

"My dad cause something has to be going on if a demon got on campus." Yui answered as she walked into her room shutting her door behind her.  
 

"Man, i hope its nothing bad..." Kai said with a sigh.

"Even if it is they'll handle it..." Kyoko said going up the steps.

"Eh, where are you going?" Kai asked.

"To my room to finally be left alone." Kyoko answered slamming is door being him.

"Fine, i bet rika with hang out with me!" Kai said. But then rika yelled out with a "no i won't!"  Making kai sigh in disappointment.


End file.
